


BokuAka 1

by animetwitterau



Series: Haikyuu Twitter au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, School, blowjob, fem akaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animetwitterau/pseuds/animetwitterau
Summary: Fem Akaashi spills some paint on Bokuto, how will she give her apologies?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Twitter au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117628
Kudos: 16





	BokuAka 1

“I’m so sorry,” I panic, but my hands stayed glued to his crotch.

I could feel it growing beneath me and I looked down at it again. Fuck shit, remove your hand dumbass.

I finally let go in a super flustered state. “I’m gonna go,” I blurt out but he grabs my shoulders.

“Ah fuck, you can’t just do that and then expect me to let you leave,” He says and i look away.

“I know, i’m sorry but i want thinking,” I mumble and he relaxes his hands.

“Don’t leave me like this,” He pleads and i look up into his eyes. Thsi must be a joke right? What am I meant to do about his hard on?

I stop to think for a second only to feel a hand stroking my hair, "Please," He begs and I hesitate.

“What- what do i have to do?” I ask and he smiles.

“I’ll show you.”  
Bokuto’s hand leave my head, joining his other one in unbuckling his trousers.

I knew this was coming but now it was unfolding in front of me, i was scared.

He grabs my hands and puts in on his undone trousers, “Go on,” He urges and i bring his dick in between my hands.

It was very thick and i didn’t know what to do with it. I admit, i have watched a few prob videos but those girls already know what their doing.

"Don't worry,” Bokuto reassures, clearly picking up on my worried face, “Just let me take the lead," I nod and he positions my hand on his dick properly.

"Open up,"

Before i can even question it, his hand pushes my head down onto his dick. It barely even all fit in my mouth and I could feel my jaw starting to hurt already.

Bokuto grabbed a fistful of my hair and started to move me backwards and forwards as i gagged and choked. My eyes started to water too, but i still continued.

When I looked up, his head was tilted back, clearly enjoying it so i started to move my hand too, working it up and down in sync with my mouth.

It was my first time trying something like this but honestly, i didn’t hate it. It feels good to be able to provide that stimulation for someone you care about.

Wait, did i say care about him?

"Hold on, Aka- Akaashi, slow down a minute, i think i'm close," Bokuto groans out and before i could process what he said, a load of cum shot out into my mouth.

He released my head, and sighed in satisfaction, leaning down to wipe away my tears, "You did good baby," He said before grabbing a tissue from the side, "Here, let me use this- why would you swallow that?!”

Bokuto grabbed my chin and wiped away all the dripping cum from the my mouth, I blush again, “I don’t know... i was curious?”

I turned away, his hand still on my chin, realising what i’d just said.

I've really fucked up this time.


End file.
